Hope of Time
by DarknessToKarlee1219
Summary: A princess goes into other worlds to stop the evil prince.


**Characters belong to there right full owners **

**Sophie belongs to me**

Chapter 1

Hope of time

"Hello I'm Jiminy Cricket. I bet your wondering what I'm doing here. Well you see I'm here to tell you about a beautiful and lovely princess name Sophie she had beautiful white hair and sparkling blue eyes. she lived in a world filled with hope, magic and freedom. But everything change when an EIVL PRINCE named Kong Chan came to the kingdom of the winds of stars. The Prince wanted the lovely princess's hand and too live in his kingdom of the dark hearts. But the king only seen darkness inside his heart and the king said to the EIVL PRINCE "Only some that truly loves my child can have her hand." But this only made the prince angry and said with a loud voice "If I can't have the princess then know one will!" With a great loud thunder the EIVL PRINCE vanished…when the knights were about to stop the prince before he had vanished. One knight with a white iron came to the princess and said with a soft voice "Are you okay Princess Sophie?" But Princess Sophie was too scared to speak. The king finally decided to send Princess Sophie to a different world…a world called Mobius. The princess would be safe there in time of need. Her father gave her a cute necklest that was her mother's when she had disappeared when she was six year old. The king knows that there were powerful heroes on that were on Mobius. Their names were Sonic, Shadow and silver…

10 days later

On Modius Eggman is up too Know good again. If you must know Dr. Eggman is a notorious villain …but let's get back to the story. Sonic, Shadow and Silver came to stop Eggman once and for all. "ho ho ha! You think you can stop me!" said Eggman with a powerful robot. "Trying to stop us Doctor." said Shadow "Humph you always change sides, I just about enough of your trickery." said Eggman "I Dr. Eggman will end your life one and for all E-458 destroy Shadow now!" That was when Princess Sophie came when the lazar was about to hit Shadow, Sophie saw this and ran in front of Shadow and made a magic shield then the lazar fired. Sonic and Silver couldn't see Shadow or the girl until the smoke "Look!" yelled Sonic. Silver looked and saw shadow that was knock out "Shadow's okay…But where is the girl?"Silver asked looking around, Sonic looked as well. Eggman who unhappy 'Shadow was to be dead' he thought then saw Sophie looking at him with a worried look she asked "Why were you trying to kill him?" Dr. Eggman looked at the girl and said "It's none your business." "Hey Egghead leave the kid alone!" The doctor turned to see Sonic with his hands on his hips. "Will meet again you blue rat." Said Eggman, then he vanished Silver went to the girl and asked "Who are you?" "Well my name is Sophie." she said with a beautiful smile then bowed the said again "Princess Sophie." "Princess!" Silver yelled "You don't look like a princess." Sonic said. He was right she were a brown jacket a pink shirt with a turtle neck and navy blue jeans and brown boots "oh but I am telling the truth" she said Sonic looked at her and said "prove it then."The princess laughed and said "Okay, well I do know that the white hedgehog is from the future and that you live here and the black hedgehog is Sonic's age but was made 50 years ago." she turned around to see that Sonic had passed out she walked over and said "Sonic are you alright ?" "Yea I'm fine I guess I dozed off." Sonic got off the grassy ground."One question still bothers me, if you are a princess then why are you out here the middle of known where?"Silver asked "Well it's a long story." then she told them what happened. Both sonic and silver were shocked when the princess told them about the EVIL PRINCE that came to her father's kingdom."That sounds bad." said Sonic "uh Sonic we forgot about Shadow" silver said pointing to Shadow who awake and stand up. 'Man his going to kill us!' is thought Sonic "So his name is Shadow." said male voice "who said that!" Sonic demanded "Up here." Sonic and the others looked. Up on a tree was a boy about Sophie age his eyes were red and his hair was black, he was wearing a white sleeveless shirt and black jeans. "Hello Sophie." said the boy. "So these are the great and powerful heroes your father told me about." "The dude knows us!"Yelled Sonic "Kong leave them alone!" yelled Sophie "They never did anything to you! "Kong stared cold at the princess with his evil red eyes and said evilly "Your father said the same thing about that."This frightened Sophie 'What is he talking about?' she thought.


End file.
